


Walking

by sn0wghost



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: M/M, Night Vale, Night Vale Dog Park, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One foot in front of the other foot. Days, weeks, months, who knew? Who cared. Carlos. Carlos. CarlosCarlosCarloscarloscarloscarloscarlos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking

Walking, walking, always walking. All he wanted was to find out where they'd all gone, find the house that wasn't a house and take them all out. It was never supposed to go like this; the static drowned out every thought and intelligent process. Mindless, zombie like, his golden hair now streaked with brown. Tattoos of vivid purple were barely visible under the grime, and all of his eyes were coated in sleep and muck from the desert plains that turned from wonderous plains of dreams, to horrifying empty screams and nightmare fodder in a matter of seconds.

One thought kept his feet going; one single word that wouldnt be drowned out by the hooded figures noise; one small flicker of hope that beat in his chest, under his torn and bloodied waistcoat; _Carlos_. Despite the word no longer meaning anything, no matter the fact he no longer understood what a 'Carlos' was and why he had to keep going because of it, Cecil's feet refused to stop moving as long as that thought stayed alive.

When the deserts moon rose, and the temperature dropped, the hooded figures disappeared in to the sky. Some stars, mostly void. They were the void, they were the nothingness that had swallowed everyone up and taken them to places they were never meant to go. It was when Cecil became self-aware; when he leaned away from the radio mic and took some real time to look out the window; when his descriptions became too real; when Community Radio became his only means of survival... that was when it all went wrong.


End file.
